Bakugan: New Beginnings
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Ryder Dawson, a 15-year-old Pyrus Bakugan Brawler, who joins his friends to form a Bakugan Team together. OCs: Ryder Dawson, Aaron Stone, Shayna & Alexis Vieira, Felix Kjellberg, and Emily Hayden. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. New Starts

It starts at the place, set in San Francisco, California. A Pryus Brawler named Ryder Dawson with his Bakugan known as Pyrus Dragraider which Ryder always calls him Raider. Ryder is looking at a hologram of Dan Kuso. "Someday, i'm gonna beat Dan Kuso" said Ryder. "But you have to train hard" said Raider. "Your right, Raider. Maybe I have to train hard. Alright, let's go" Ryder entered the Bakugan Interspace. But for a few hours, Ryder went back home. On the next day.

Ryder was running to the school bus after he overslept since being in Bakugan Interspace for hours yesterday. Ryder started knocking on the bus. "Hey! Hey, stop the bus!" said Ryder. The bus stopped and the door opened, Ryder gets in. "Alright, Mr. Dawson, don't run-up the bus like that" said the Bus Driver. "Okay, sir" Ryder sits right next to a Haos Brawler named Emily Hayden. "So hows it going back there?" Emily said to Ryder. "Nothing much, I've been in Bakugan Interspace in two hours until nine, but it was worth it" said Ryder. "Is being late for school worth it?" said Emily. "What? No, Emily" Ryder said to Emily. "Yeah, maybe someday, your gonna be awesome" Alexis said to Ryder. "Thanks" Ryder thanked Alexis. "Yeah, Me and Alexis support you. Also the others" said Shayna. "Good" said Ryder. A moment later at school, after class, the other students exits the class since the bell rang. "Hey Ryder, maybe after school, we'll go to Bakugan Interspace, okay guys?" Ryder said to his friends. "Alright, Ryder, maybe after school. but me and you will be doing a tag team, against the Vieira twins. "Alright, deal" Ryder agrees with Emily.

A moment later, after school. At Bakugan Interspace, Ryder and his friends entered the Bakugan Interspace at the battlefield. "Are you ready for this?" said Emily. "Always ready, Emily" said Alexis. "Alright, let's do this" said Ryder. the battlefield is set and they start out with 100 life force. "Alright let's do this! Gate card set!" Ryder sets a gate card. "Bakugan, brawl! Dragraider stand!" Dragraider turned into it's giant form with 650 Gs. "Wow, Raider seems really in the fire power right now. But Alure will be there. Bakugan Brawl! Alure, Stand!" Alure goes into her giant form with 550 Gs. "Alright, now. Bakugan, Brawl! Stellura stand!" Stellura goes into her giant from with 500 Gs. "Nice, Emily. Now, let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! Amazon, stand!" Amazon goes into his giant from with 450 Gs. "Alright, let's get this started, Ability Card activate, Cyclone Burst! Now say bye-bye to Stellura's 200 Gs!" Shayna activates an ability card that lowers Stellura's Gs by 200. "Not so fast, Ability card activate. Light Shield! Protect yourself Stellura!" Stellura's Gs are prevented from being lowered and it was increased instead and it remains 750 Gs.

"Oh yeah? Ability card activate! Dive Mirage!" Amazon remains 550 Gs. Amazon attacks Raider. "Not so fast. Ability Card, Sky-Up!" Raider dodges the attack. "Alright, way ago, Raider!" said Ryder. "Now, Fusion ability activate! Burn Down!" Ryder activates the Fusion Ability Burn Down which let's him gain 150 Gs. Raider's Gs became 800, and Raider attacks Amazon and Amazon returned to it's ball form and Alexis' Life Force remains 50. "Now, Ability Card activate, Wind Arrow!" Alure's Gs became 700 and she takes out Stellura. "Here comes the big bang, Stellura!" said Alure. Stellura returns to it's ball form and Emily remains 50 Life Force. "Alright, Ryder, ready for this? Ability Card activate! Ventus and Pyrus!" It increased Alure's Gs by 200 and lower's Raider's Gs by 200 and remains 750. "Not so fast, Shayna, Ability Card activate, Burn Swap!" It allows swap G power of Raider and Alure's G power. Raider attacked Alure and Alure returned to her ball form and Shayna remains 50 Life Force.

Round two for the tag brawl. "Alright, round two, get card set!" Alexis sets a gate card. The gang throws there Bakugan to the Gate card and it returned to it's giant form. "Hey, Shayna, i got an idea to get rid of Stellura" Alexis said to Shayna. "Alright, show me" said Shayna. "Now, ready Amazon?" Alexis said to Amazon. "Alright, ready! Change, Attribute! Subterra!" Amazon changed his attribute to Subterra. "Now, Ability card, activate, Subterra and Haos!" It increased the power of 200. "It's okay, Emily, i'll help you out, Ability card, activate! Fire Wall!" It defends them from the attack. "I've got an idea! Emily, let's do this!" Ryder said to Emily. "Alright, Ryder. Ability card, activte! Starlight Sword!" It increases the power of Stellura by 200 and she attacks Amazon. and Shayna and Alexis' Life Force went to zero. Ryder and Emily are the winners.

"Alright, that was fun" said Alexis. "Yeah it was" said Shayna. "Hey guys. I've got an idea" said Ryder. "What is it, Ryder?" Emily said to Ryder. "We can form a team just like the original brawlers. Are you guys in? Em are you ready?" Ryder puts out his hand. "Alright, i'm in, Dawson" Emily puts out her hand with Ryder. "Shayna, Alexis, are you in?" Emily said to the Vieria twins. "Sure" said both Shayna and Alexis. They put out their hands with Ryder and Emily and they throw there hands up and they became a team.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cameron Boyce/Ryder Dawson

Darcy Rose Byrnes/Emily Hayden

Kira Buckland/Shayna Vieria, Alexis Vieria

Jason Deline/Pryus Dragraider

Jonquil Goode/Ventus Alure

Crispin Freeman/Aquos Amazon

Veronica Taylor/Haos Stellura


	2. It Came From the Doom Dimension

It starts at house. A boy named Aaron Stone is making an invention. "Finally, this machine is finished. This is gonna be greatest invention ever!" Aaron turns on his machine, it started to work. "It's working. This is gonna transport me to any- Why is it smoking?" said Aaron. Then Aaron's invention exploded and caught on fire. "AARON!" Yelled Aaron's mother. "Sorry, Mom!" Aaron said to his mother. A moment later, the fire dept. came to Aaron's house. "Alright, the fire's gone please go back inside" said the Fire Marshal. Aaron goes back to his room he laid down at his bed after days of failure. "Ugh, this is the third fire this week!" said Aaron. The he sees a Bakugan that is sitting at his desk. "Whoa, is that a Bakugan? I don't remember having this earlier" Aaron picks it up. The Bakugan opens up. "Where i'm i?" said Leonidas. Aaron got startled he fell. "What was that all about?!" said Leonidas. "Uh, your on earth" Aaron said to Leonidas. "I'm not on New Vestoria then?" said Leonidas. "Yeah, your not on New Vestoria then" said Aaron. He picks him up again. "Who are you?" Aaron said to Leonidas. "My name is Darkus Leonidas" Leonidas introduced himself to Aaron. "Wait a minute. You came from my machine, didn't you?" Aaron said to Leonidas. "I think so" said Leonidas. Aaron became happy with glee. "IT WORKED!" said Aaron. "Sorry. I've don't have a Bakugan Partner before. Do you wanna be my partner?" Aaron said to Leonidas. "You battle some people here?" said Leonidas. "Uh, yeah" said Aaron. "Hm. I think i can unleash my new power in the human world" said Leonidas. "Is that a yes?" said Aaron. "Yes" said Leonidas. "Awesome!" said Aaron.

At school. Aaron is at his locker. "Man i can believe you came out of one of my inventions. Normally one of my inventions fail alot and caught on fire. This is gonna be the scientific break-though that takes me to the top!" said Aaron. The Alexis saw Aaron talking to his locker and walks up to him. "Who are you talking to?" Alexis said to Aaron. Aaron hit his head on the locker door by accident and started rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" said Alexis. "Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine" said Aaron. "He was talking to me" said Leonidas. "Hey is that a Bakugan?" said Alexis. Amazon pops up. "I've never seen a Bakugan like you before. What's your name?" Amazon said to Leonidas. "My name is Leonidas. "Well nice to meet you Leonidas. My name is Aquos Amazon" Amazon introduced himself to Leonidas. "You don't look so tough" said Leonidas. "Excuse me?! I've been trained by the most powerful Aquos Bakugan!" said Amazon. "Oh yeah?" said Leonidas. Alexis tried to break it up. "Don't they don't like each other?" Alexis said to Aaron. "I've got an idea. Maybe we'll go to Bakugan Interspace after school, okay?" Aaron said to Alexis. "Alright, My name's Alexis Vieira by the way" Alexis said to Aaron. "Aaron Stone" said Aaron. Then Alexis catches up to Ryder and the gain. "Hey guys! Guess what, i met a Darkus Brawler, his name is Aaron, and we're gonna battle after school" Alexis said to the gang. "That's sounds cool, Sis" Shayna said to Alexis. Alure pops up. "Why what happened?" said Alure. Amazon pops up. "You've should've seen the attitude that Bakugan has" said Amazon.

A moment later, at Bakugan Interspace, Aaron and Alexis are at the battlefield. "Alright which Arena is it?" said Alexis. She spins the wheel, and it turns out is Skyscraper. They started out with 100 Life Force. "Alright, Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card is set. "Bakugan, Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Leonidas is in it's giant form now with 560 Gs. "Wow, you've got some strong stats, don't ya Leonidas" Aaron said to Leonidas. "I've can go all out with these situations" said Leonidas. "Alright, Bakugan, Brawl! Amazon Stand!" Amazon went to it's giant form with 550 Gs. "Now, Ability Card activate, Dive Mirage!" It increases Amazon's Gs by 200 and remains 750. "Not so fast, Ability card activate, Shadow Illusion!" It decreases Amazon's by 300 and remains 450 Gs. The punch went right through him and still punching and kicking. "What are you a ghost or something?" said Amazon. "It decreases your Bakugan by 300 Gs. It'll be over until i activate another Gate card. Wait a minute" Aaron realizes something. "Gate Card open! Shadow Constrict!" It immobilizes the opponent and cannot activate any abilities. "Ability Card Activate! Alpha Blast!" It increases Leonidas' Power by 200 and remains 760. Leonidas satrted getting angry and sent Amazon flying and returned to it's ball form and causes Alexis to fall backwards. Alexis' life force remains 50. "Is it just me or is it Leonidas just go angrier?" said Alexis. Stellura pops out of the ball form and stands on Emily's shoulder. "I've never seen a Bakugan such rage before" said Emily. "Quite Frankly, I've never even heard of Leonidas before" said Stellura.

Leonidas goes back to ball form and Aaron catches it. "What was that all about?" said Aaron. "That was a demonstration that what i do" said Leonidas. Alexis gets up. "I'm gonna let this distract me to this goal! Gate Card set!" The Gate card is set. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" said both Alexis and Aaron. they returned to it's giant form. Leonidas gets ready to attack. "Gate card open! Water Reflection!" It notified the ability Shadow Streak and Amazon gains 150 and remains 700. "No way! Double Ability activate! Shadow Illusion and Shadow Destruction!" It deactivates the gate card and Amazon remains 400. "Come on, let's finish this!" said Leonidas. "Use the ability card again!" said Leonidas. "Are you sure?" "Do it!" said Aaron then Leonidas. "Alright, Ability card activate, Alpha Blaster!" It increases his Gs to 200 Gs and reamins 750 Gs. "So Mr. Tough Guy, more you try to attack me, the stronger i get, alright Mr. Hot-Shot, It's time how strong it GET!" Leonidas blasted Amazon and Alexis falls backwards again and remains zero Life Points. "Man that was a flawless victory" said Ryder. "Um, give us a second" Emily gets Ryder. "Did you know how Violent that battle was?! I've never seen a Bakugan battle like that before" Emily said to Ryder. "C'mon Emily, let him join the team" Ryder said to Emily. "Alright let's do it" said Emily. They made Aaron a member of the team.

Aaron runs back home. "Hey mom! Guess what happened?" Aaron said to his Mother. "What is it, Aaron?" Said Mrs. Stone. "Once, i thought my Machine was a failure, but this came out of my Machine!" Aaron showed his Bakugan to Mrs. Stone. "A marble?" said Mrs. Stone. "Who are you calling a marble?" Leonidas pops out of his ball form. Mr. Stone got startled. "This is Leonidas. I can't believe my machine works!" Aaron became happy with glee. And started going to his room. "One day is awesome, Watch out, Ryder, this brawler has some inventions" Aaron said in thought.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cameron Boyce/Ryder Dawson

Lyon Smith/Aaron Stone

Darcy Rose Byrnes/Emily Hayden

Kira Buckland/Shayna Vieria, Alexis Vieria

Jason Deline/Pryus Dragraider

Scott McCord/Darkus Leonidas

Jonquil Goode/Ventus Alure

Crispin Freeman/Aquos Amazon

Veronica Taylor/Haos Stellura


	3. The Gamer

It starts at a Saturday, Felix wakes up. "Good morning Wheeker. Huh? Wheeker?" Felix starts looking for his Subterra Bakugan named Wheeker. "I'm under the bed" said Wheeker. Felix found Wheeker under his bed. After that he goes to the kitchen, his girlfriend named Marzia came downstairs, making breakfast. "Hey, Felix, good morning" said Mazia. "Good morning to you, Mazia" said Felix. "So what are you gonna do exciting, Felix?" Mazia said to Felix. "I hoping to go to the Bakugan Interspace to brawl the other brawlers. Wheeker and i have been practicing all week" said Felix. "Good, i hope you have fun" Mazia said to Felix. "Later Mazia" Felix leaves. and Mazia waves goodbye to Felix.

At the Entrance to Bakugan Interspace. Shayna and Alexis are at the entrance Bakugan Interspace. "I can't wait to see the others" said Alexis. "We already have five members, but all we need is one then we have a full team" said Shayna. After a while they ran into Felix. "Sorry" said Alexis. "Jav!" said Felix. Shayna helps Felix up. "Are you okay, sir?" Shayna said to Felix. "Yeah, i'm fine. Don't worry about me. Who are you two?" Felix asked the Vieria Twins. "My name's Shayna and this is Alexis" Shayna introduced herself and Alexis to Felix. "Well, nice to meet you two, my name's Felix Kjellberg and from the internet they call me Pewdiepie" Felix introduced himself. "So what are you doing here?" Alexis said to Felix. "I've been looking for someone to brawl here" Said Felix. "I didn't know you play Bakugan" said Shayna. "Yeah, this is Subterra Wheeker" He showed his Bakugan. "Wow. We'll show you. This is Ventus Stellura" "And this is Aquos Amazon" Shayna and Alexis showed their Bakugan to Felix. "Wow. You two have nice bakugan" said Felix. "Come, let's go to the interspace" said Alexis. They head to the interspace. They got transported to Bakugan Interspace. Then Ryder, Aaron, and Emily were there. "Hey guys" said Ryder. "Hey Ryder, what's up?" Alexis said to Ryder. "This is the guy, Alexis and i ran into, his name is Felix, but from the internet he call himself PewdiePie" Shayna introduced their friends to Felix. "I didn't know you play Bakugan" Aaron said to Felix. "It'll be okay if we test your skills" said Ryder. "Sure. Okay, which one of you wants to brawl?" said Felix. "I'll do it" said Shayna. "Alright, Shayna. Let's do this" said Felix.

At the battlefield. The battlefield is chosen is Subterra Arena. Felix and Shayna started out with 100 Life Force. "Alright, now. Gate card, set!" The Gate card is set. "Bakugan, brawl! Wheeker stand!" Wheeker is in his giant form with 500 Gs. "Alright, let's get this started. Bakugan, Brawl! Alure Stand!" Alure is in her giant form with 450 Gs. "Now, Alure, let's do this, Ability card activate, Wind Arrow!" It increases Alure's Gs by 100. "Oh really? Ability card, activate, Stone Defense!" It blocks the attack and lower's Alure's Gs by 100 Gs and she remains 350. "Now, Ability Activate! Heroic Saber!" It gives Wheeker 150 Gs and remains 700 Gs. "Now, Feel the wrath of my blade!" Wheeker attacks Alure and Alure returned to her ball form and Shayna remains 50 Life Force. "He has quite some power" said Alure. "I know, Alure" Shayna said to Alure. The gang were Amazed. "Whoa, did you see that Raider?" Ryder said to Raider. "I see" said Raider. "I think he shook the whole building" said Amazon. "Yeah, so much power" said Alexis.

"He can be a powerful opponent for me" said Leonidas. "Exactly" said Aaron. "He strikes of the heart of the warrior" said Stellura. "Of course, Stellura" said Emily. "And now, here it comes" Shayna sets the gate card. They send out their Bakugan and Wheeker and Alure went to there giant form. "Now, let's do this. Ability card activate! Cloud Cover!" It increases Alure's Gs by 200 and remains 650. "Not so fast, Shayna, ability card activate! Tomb Surround!" It lowers Alure's Gs by 200 and remains 450. "Not so fast! Ability card activate! Wind Streak!" It increases Alure's Gs by 150 and remains 600. "Now, Ability card activate, Solider Heart!"It increases Wheeker's gs by 150 and remains 700. "I wouldn't let you win! Gate card open! Tornado Typhoon!" It cancel's Felix's ability card. "Sorry, Shayna, Ability card activate! Solider Bravery!" It increases Wheeker's gs by 400 and remains 900 Gs, and Wheeker finishes Alure off and Shayna remains zero life force.

"Great brawl" Felix said to Shayna. "Yeah, it is" said Shayna. "Hey, Felix, can i ask you something?" Ryder said to Felix. "Sure" said Felix. "Do you wanna join the battle brawlers? were looking for a subterra brawler" said Ryder. "Alright, sure" said Felix. "Alright, our team is complete!" said Ryder. "Alright, Battle Brawlers, Next Generation!" said Alexis. "I can't believe PewdiePie is on our team!" said Aaron. Then everyone is cheering.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cameron Boyce/Ryder Dawson

Lyon Smith/Aaron Stone

Darcy Rose Byrnes/Emily Hayden

Kira Buckland/Shayna Vieria, Alexis Vieria

Felix Kjellberg/Himself

Jason Deline/Pryus Dragraider

Scott McCord/Darkus Leonidas

Jonquil Goode/Ventus Alure

Crispin Freeman/Aquos Amazon

Billy Bob Thomson/Subterra Wheeker

Veronica Taylor/Haos Stellura


	4. What is the Truth

It starts at Bakugan Interspace, Emily is reading a fashion magazine. A mysterious goth girl named Luna Barnes walked up to Emily. "I challenge you to a brawl" Luna said to Emily. "Alright, then" said Emily. A moment later, Emily won the brawl against Luna, Emily became happy. Luna became humiliated, then she becomes angry. "I will put a curse on you!" said Luna. Emily didn't believe Luna. "Yeah, right" said Emily. On the next day, Emily woke up and she sees herself in the mirror, Emily screamed that her hair was dyed green. At school, Emily is wearing her fedora to cover her green hair, Ryder and his friends walked up to Emily. "Hey, Emily. Wait a minute, why are you wearing your fedora? You've haven't worn that since middle school, why are you wearing it?" Ryder said to Emily. "Well, i decided to wear it" said Emily. "Hang on a minute, your hiding something" Ryder takes of Emily's fedora. "You've dyed your hair green?!" said Shayna. "No, i didn't, Shayna" said Emily. "How did this happened?" said Alexis. "Well, when i woke up this morning, my hair was dyed green" Emily explained what happened. "And how did that happened?" said Aaron. "Well, at Bakugan Interspace, i brawled some goth girl, and after i beat her, she said she'll put a curse on me, and this happened" Emily explained everything to her friends.

"So do you know what she looked like?" Aaron said to Emily. "Well, she wore black clothing, and her hair is purple and she has blue eyes" said Emily. "Is this her? It looks like her name is Luna Barnes" Aaron showed a picture of Luna. "Yeah, that's the girl i brawled at Bakugan Interspace" said Emily. "Yeah, she's the one" said Ryder. "You know what? I'm gonna prove there is no such thing as magic" said Aaron. "Alright, Leonidas, let's go" Aaron said to Leonidas. "Right" said Leonidas. And so, Aaron and Leonidas head out to investigate. Aaron asked the other students about Luna and they said Luna gives people good luck charms. Aaron heads to the lab. After a few examinations. Aaron couldn't find something special about the good luck charms. "I don't get it. These are ordinary trinkets" said Aaron. "So how else she did it?" said Leonidas. Aaron heard somebody screaming. It was the school play's leading lady, Stephanie. "What happened?" Aaron said to Stephanie. "Yesterday, i bumped into this Luna girl and she said she'll put a curse on me, and she dyed my hair green" Stephanie explained everything. "Same thing what happened to Emily" said Aaron. "I can't be in the school play looking like this!" said Stephanie. Aaron sees a fashion magazine lying on the floor. "Is this yours?" Aaron said to Stephanie. "I already have my own magazine, i don't know who's this is" said Stephanie. Aaron sniffed the magazine and it has a terrible scent.

"Gross! It smelled terrible!" said Aaron. He opened the magazine and it was a shampoo sample but it smelled something else. "Nasty" said Aaron. A moment later, Aaron heads to Luna's house, and he found nobody home, But there's smoke coming from an open window and he found out it was a culdrun from Luna's room. "Why is there a culdrun in her room?" said Aaron. He pulled out a water bottle and put out the fire. Aaron found a poster of the school play called 'The Coming of the Seasons' who was written by the acting teacher. "Wait, Stephanie is starring in that play" said Aaron. "Uh, Aaron, she's home!" Leonidas said to Aaron. Then Aaron jumped out of the window but Luna didn't see him, but Aaron is able to take a sample from Luna's culdrun. Back at the lab, Aaron used a microscope out of it is the same goo from the shampoo sample. Then Aaron decided to call the CVS place about who purchased green hair dye within last week, which it was turned out it was Luna who bought the green hair dye, he asked if he dye has a scent to it, and the employee on the phone said 'yes it does'. Now Aaron found out how she did it, but he wants to find out why she did it.

At Bakugan Interspace. Aaron confronted Luna. "I challenge you to a Bakugan Battle" Aaron said to Luna. "And why should i accept?" said Luna. "And if you don't, your little secret gets out" said Aaron. "Alright then. If you insist" said Luna. At the battlefield, the field is set at the Darkus station. They start off with 100 life force. "Alright, Gate Card, set!" The gate card is set by Aaron. "Bakugan Brawl! Lugerra, stand!" Lugerra is transformed into her giant form with 550 Gs. "Now, Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas, stand!" Leonidas is transformed into his giant form with 600 Gs. "Now, ability card activate, Power From Darkness" It increases Leonidas' Gs by 140. "Sorry, my friend, Ability card, activate! Crimson Nightmare!" It lowered Leonidas' power by 140 Gs. "Your no match for me" Luna laughs maniacally. "Lugerra, finish him off!" Luna said to Lugerra. "Yes, Mistress" said Lugerra. "Ability card activate! Lunar Claw!" It increases Lugerra's G power by 200. Since Lugerra attacked Leonidas. He started pulsing with energy. "You just made me angry, you don't like it when i'm angry!" said Leonidas. "Double Ability activate! Alpha Blaster and Doom Drainer!" Alpha Blaster increases Leonidas' G power by 200 and Doom Drainer lowers Lugerra's G power by half of it. Leonidas attack Lugerra and she returned to her ball form. "How did you?! I don't believe it!" Luna's life gage is at 50%. Leonidas is back to his ball form. "That's it! Now your really gonna pay! Gate card set!" Luna sets her gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Lugerra and Leonidas are back into their giant form. "Gate card, open! Midnight Territory! With this gate card, it can immobilize the Bakugan with the same attribute!" The gate card is open. "Now there's no way you can win. I'm the terror in your nightmares, the monster in your closet, the lion that captured it's prey-" Then Aaron interrupts Luna. "Way to full of yourself" Aaron said to Luna. "Well if you want to talk. Your Bakugan is already useless!" said Luna.

"Well, i wouldn't say that. Ability card activate! Doom Switch!" It switches the gate card effect to Lugerra. "Now, Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster!" It increases Leonidas by 200, and Leonidas attack Lugerra and she returned to her ball form. And Luna remains zero life force. Leonidas returned to his ball form. "That's it! Your next on my hex list!" said Luna. "You'll be doing no such thing! I know your magic is fake! And i found out your hair dye and a magazine which is all yours. Not only you used it on Emily, you used it on Stephanie who is the lead of the school play" Aaron said to Luna. "Alright, you've caught me. But i'm so sick of Stephanie's act but i don't know what to do" said Luna. "I hope you find a way to fix this" said Aaron. "Well, i know what i'm actually gonna do" said Luna. A moment later, at the hair salon,Emily, Stephanie, and Luna are getting their hair fixed. "Thanks for taking us here, Luna. My hair is not green anymore" said Emily. "Now i can talk to my acting teacher to put Luna in the play" said Stephanie. "What's Luna gonna play as?" said Emily. "I'm gonna be an evil witch" Luna laughs maniacally. "Okay... She'll be perfect for the role" said Emily. "True that" said Stephanie.

THE END.

Brawlers and non-Brawlers in this Episode: Ryder Dawson (Pyrus), Aaron Stone (Darkus), Alexis Vieira (Aquos), Shayna Vieira (Ventus), Emily Hayden (Haos), Luna Barnes (Darkus), Stephanie

Bakugan: Darkus Leonidas, Haos Stellura (Brief Appearance), Darkus Lugerra

* * *

 **Cast**

Cameron Boyce/Ryder Dawson

Lyon Smith/Aaron Stone

Kira Buckland/Alexis Vieira, Shayna Vieira

Darcy Rose Byrnes/Emily Hayden

Elizabeth Gillis/Luna Barnes

Rebecca Soler/Stephanie

Scott McCord/Darkus Leonidas

Bella Hudson/Darkus Lugerra


	5. The Great Divide

It starts at Bakugan Interspace, Ryder and his friends meets up with Felix. "I wonder what Felix wanted to show us" said Aaron. "Hey guys, what's going on?" greeted Felix. "So, what did want to show us?" questioned Ryder. "All right, guys, come on in" said Felix. Felix's friends, Ryan and Ken shows up. "Guys, these are my friends, Ken 'Cinnamon Toast Ken' and Ryan 'Cry'" Felix introduced his friends to Ryder and his friends. "Nice, too you guys, my name's Emily" introduced Emily. "So you guys are the ones that Felix was telling us about" said Ken. "So you guys play Bakugan too? We've been to the interspace to battle a lot of people" said Ken. "Yeah, we play Bakugan a lot" said Alexis. "Well, here's our Bakugan. This is Haos Lancer" Ken shows Lancer. "And this is Ventus Ninsora" Ryan shows Ninsora. "Nice, mine is DragRaider, but I call him Raider for short" said Ryder.

"Wait, tomorrow will be heading to the grand canyon" said Ryder. "Really? That's awesome!" said Felix. "Yeah, the grand canyon is like six million years old" said Emily. "Our teacher said we can some guest, maybe you can come along" said Ryder. "Really? That's sounds awesome! What do you think guys?" Felix said to his friends. "Heck yeah!" said Ryan. "ROAD TRIP!" said Ken.

On the next day, the class is heading to the bus to the grand canyon with their teacher, Miss Smith. Felix heads to the bus with Ken and Ryan. "Hey guys, we're heading to the grand canyon" said Felix "Awesome!" said Alexis. "Yeah, very awesome!" said Shayna. They head on the bus, "You know, I've never actually head to the grand canyon before" said Ken. "Me neither, I can't wait to go" replied Ryan. A moment later, They finally made it. "All right, class, single file line" said Miss Smith. Then, it shows to Drake Johnson and his Ventus Bakugan, Skyros. "Looks like we've found our target" said Drake. "Yeah, don't be a show off, Drake, remember that" said Alyson. "I make no promises" said Drake.

Then, after a while, Ryder notices a view of the canyon. "Aw man, check this out!" said Ryder. "Ryder, you shouldn't be wondering away from the class" said Emily. "Ryder, what are you doing over there?" questioned Felix. The others rushed to the view. "Ryder, what are you doing? We've shouldn't be separated from the class!" said Aaron. "Aw, come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Ryder asked. Then they heard a rumbling, then Ken and Ryan heard it too, then the gang started falling down the canyon. "ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" yelled Ryder. After the rock slide, It shows to Emily, Ryder, and Felix. "Are you guys okay?" questioned Felix. "Yeah. We're okay, wait. Where's the others?" said Emily. "I think we've got separated. What's strange but, That rock slide came out of no where. Rock slides don't came down for a reason" said Felix. "Felix's right, rock slides don't come for a reason" said Ryder. "Let's try to find out how to get back to the class" said Emily. Then, it shows to Aaron, Shayna, and Alexis. "Is anyone okay?" questioned Aaron. "Yeah, i'm okay. What about you Alexis?" said Shayna. When Alexis tries to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Man, that hurts!" said Alexis. "You've must of broken your leg when you fell. How bad does it feel?" Aaron said to Alexis. "It feels like a big rock hit me" said Alexis. "Don't worry, I think I've got something for this... Let's see..." Aaron grabs his backpack, but has two rulers. "Now, I need something to keep your leg steady" said Aaron. Then Aaron grabs his jacket and tears the part of his hood from his vest and wraps it around Alexis's leg. "Wow, thank you, Aaron" thanked Alexis. Leonidas pops out. "Wow, I had no idea you got your hand in first aid" said Leonidas. "We've got to start looking for the others, and find out to get out of the canyon" said Aaron.

Then, Ken and Ryan found Miss. Smith. "Miss Smith! Miss Smith!" said Ken. "What is it?" asked Miss Smith. "Some of our friends which your students got separated from the rock slide!" said Ryan. "Oh no! That's terrible! No need to worry, i'm sure i'll find the," said Miss Smith. "Looks like our subjects have fallen into the canyon. Let's go" Drake came down the canyon. It goes to Aaron, Shayna, and Alexis. And Alexis are being held by Aaron as they're walking by. "Well, you three have gotten some trouble, aren't you?" said Drake. "Who said that?!" questioned Shayna. "Up here, losers!" they see Drake, sitting on top of the rock formation. "Who's that guy?" questioned Alexis. "The name's Drake Johnson. The top rank Ventus brawler of Bakugan Interspace!" said Drake. "Wait, that's was you?" said Shayna. Drake's Bakugan Skyros flew to Drake and returned into his ball form. "You can thank my little friend, Skyros for your little fall" said Drake. "Wait, your bakugan cause this?!" questioned Shayna. "What do you want from us?" questioned Aaron. "I want to challenge you that's what!" said Drake. "Shayna. You've better take the battle" said Aaron. "Okay, I've got this" said Shayna.

Then it goes over to Ryder, Felix, and Emily. "Going somewhere?" said Alyson. "Wait, who said that?" questioned Ryder. "Over here" said Alyson as she stepped forward. "My name is Alyson Cruz, and I came to challenge you, runts" said Alyson. "Wait, battle us?" said Ryder. "That's right, unless you too scared to lose to a girl" said Alyson. "Me? Scared? No way, Alyson" said Ryder. "Very well, this will be a one round battle. You better make this round count" said Alyson. "It's a deal" said Ryder. Then it goes back to the other group with Aaron, Alexis and Shayna. "This is gonna be a one round battle, you've better make this one round count!" said Drake. "Oh i'll make it count!" said Shayna. Then they activate the Bakugan code 335 and activated the battlefield. "Now, gate card, set!" Drake sets the gate card. "Now, gate card set!" Alyson sets the gate card.

It goes to Drake. "Now, Bakugan! Brawl! Skyros stand!" Skyros goes into his giant form with 500 Gs. "Now, Bakugan, brawl! Alure, stand!" Alure goes into her giant form with 500 Gs. It goes to Alyson. "Bakugan, brawl! Shezyukan stand!" Shezyukan goes into her giant form with 450 Gs. "Bakugan, brawl! Raider stand!" Raider goes into his giant form with 470 Gs. "Now, Ability card, activate! Burning Katana!" Shezyukan's G power remains 500. "Oh yeah? Ability card, activate! Twist Fire!" Raider remains 620 Gs.

"Ability Card Activate! Blazing Sky Sword!" Alyson activated the ability card which increased Shezyukan's Gs to 250 Gs. "Not so fast, Alyson! Ability card activate! Burn Absorb!" Ryder's ability card drains Shezyukan's G power and giving it to Raider. "Now, Ability Card, activate! Volcanic Buster!" That Ability card is strong enough to finish off Shezyukan and Alyson's life force goes to zero.

It goes to Shayna's battle with Drake. "Forget it! Your no match here" said Drake. "Well... I wouldn't say that now" said Shayna. "Ability card, activate! Cyclone Finish!" Shayna activated the ability card to increase Alure's G power of 250 and it decrease Skyros by 250 Gs. It was enough to defeat Skyros and Drake. Shayna wins.

"I don't believe it! I got beat by a 15-year-old girl!" said Drake. "Get lost! We don't want you here!" said Shayna. "Whatever! I'm out you, posers" Drake walks away. It shows to Alyson. "I lost. You haven't seen the last of me!" said Alyson as she runs off. It goes to the Ken, Ryan, and Miss. Smith. "This is really bad! What if they're dead?" said Ken. "Don't worry, they're not dead" said Ryan. Then they see, Ryder and the gang, heading back. "There's Ryder!" said Miss. Smith. "Sorry to worry, Miss. Smith" apologized Ryder. "Alexis, what happened?" questioned Miss. Smith. "She broke her leg when she fell" said Aaron.

"All right. Get her in the bus, we're gonna leave soon" said Miss. Smith. "Are you gonna be okay, Alexis?" Aaron asked Alexis. "Yeah, I hope" said Alexis. It goes to a mysterious hideout. "So you failed to get the negative energy?!" said the mystery man. "Yes, but one brawler has a Pyrus Bakugan with the positive energy" said Alyson. "Really now? I really want to get one energies, I guess I can make this work" said the mystery man.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Cameron Boyce/Ryder Dawson

Jason Deline/Pyrus DragRaider

Lyon Smith/Aaron Stone

Scott McCord/Darkus Leonidas

Kira Buckland/Shayna Vieria, Alexis Vieria

Jonquil Goode/Ventus Alure

Felix Kjellberg/Himself

Billy Bob Thompson/Wheeker, Drake Johnson

Darcy Rose Byrnes/Emily Hayden

Veronica Taylor/Haos Stellura

Bella Hudson/Miss. Smith, Alyson Cruz


End file.
